


Hard Days

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [63]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, (313): Yeah but my nose is so stuffed if I tried to give him head I'd suffocate.</i> Rodney comforts his housemates after a hard day. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Days

Rodney was still baffled that this was how the party lines had been drawn, that he and Evan had somehow teamed up to look after John and Joe, and John and Joe had teamed up to drive them insane – sitting too close together, being affectionate with each other, _dancing together_. But as he headed to his car at the end of another day of dealing with the newest generation of morons the IOA was calling scientists, he fired off a text message to Evan.  
  
_Joe's had a hard day. He could probably use some extra TLC. New geek squad were mean._  
  
Joe was still kind of touchy about the fact that he had spent most of his life as an imprint in his own body and had never technically finished undergrad, let alone gone on to grad school, and the newest members of the geek squad questioned his competence at every turn because he didn't have the same alphabet soup at the end of his name that they did.  
  
Evan's reply was a little TMI. _Yeah, but my nose is so stuffed if I tried to give him head I'd suffocate._  
  
Rodney sighed, typed back. _Fine. Send me the recipe for your chicken soup. I'll bring home ingredients._ His phone pinged with an email and then a received text message.  
  
_Thx. Also NyQuil. Lots of it. And tissues. The kind with lotion._  
  
After a delicious dinner of chicken soup, John and Rodney retired to the library to play piano together, partially because Songwriter wanted to try something new and partially to give Evan and Joe privacy in the bedroom they were finally sharing. Rodney hoped Evan didn't suffocate.  
  
The next morning, Evan was still sick, but there were paint stains on his hands. Joe was smiling and happy again, and Rodney had leftover chicken soup he could take to work for lunch. Not a bad night's work, all in all.  
  
And then John caught Evan's cold.


End file.
